


Basking in Bed

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, KakaObi Week 2020, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's Obito's birthday, and all he wants is a quiet, warm day wrapped up with his lover.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020, Kalira's KakaObi Week Stories (2020), Valentine's Spectacular (2020)





	Basking in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaObi Week 2020](https://kakaobiweek.tumblr.com/post/188302902444/kakaobi-week-2020), Day 1: Birthday
> 
> This is my first posted KakaObi work, but the second one I have written (the first one will be posted on Day 6/February 15th).
> 
> This is also written to be part of my annual Valentine's Spectacular of fluffy soulmate AUs.

Obito fought the slow rise of consciousness, content to remain in the cosy warmth of sleep for as long as he possibly could. Regrettably, it seemed his body was waking regardless of his desire to linger.

“Ohayou, love.”

Obito grumbled, rubbing his face against his pillow and realising belatedly that it wasn’t actually his pillow. He grumbled again, this time with a vague questioning note, and Kakashi’s arm flexed beneath his cheek as Kakashi hugged him closer.

Obito sighed, stretching lazily and then relaxing once more, fingers curling absently against the bare skin of Kakashi’s hip.

It took a moment before he realised that contact was odd, as Kakashi’s arm was still clad in his sleep yukata. Obito sighed and tilted his head, casting his gaze upwards to find Kakashi looking at him with a smile. “Ohayou?” he said vaguely.

Kakashi lifted his free hand and ran his fingers through Obito’s hair, making him shiver, eye heavy-lidded as he nudged his head into the touch. “Happy birthday, love.” Kakashi said softly, and Obito purred at the caress of his fingers.

“Hrm?” Obito’s eye opened fully and he met Kakashi’s gaze.

“It’s your birthday.” Kakashi supplied with an amused hum.

“I . . . oh.” Obito had, indeed, quite forgotten.

“Oh indeed.” Kakashi said dryly, and tugged Obito down to kiss his cheek. “What would you like to do today? We have no missions or responsibilities. . .”

“Truly?” Obito asked, shifting alongside his lover.

“I made sure.” Kakashi admitted, glancing away, and Obito grinned. “Only got dinner with Rin and sensei later. The rest of the day is ours. So, birthday-love,” he said, and nuzzled Obito’s scarred cheek, “how would you like to spend it?”

“If I say ‘in bed with you’ what are the chances you won’t make a terrible innuendo taken from that terrible book series?” Obito asked, eye closed as he returned the affectionate nuzzling.

“It’s your birthday, anything is possible.” Kakashi said innocently, and Obito laughed, burying his face against his lover’s shoulder. Kakashi cuddled him close with a soft rumbling noise of pleasure, one hand rubbing up and down his back. Obito realised that Kakashi’s yukata was open, though it was still loosely on, and wriggled a little more against him to appreciate the feeling, all warm skin barely broken by scars. “Is that what you wish?”

“Perhaps.” Obito said softly, and opened his eye. There near his face was the little mark that had saved his life when everyone - including his soulmate - had thought he was dead.

Obito pressed a kiss to it and Kakashi shivered, arching his neck and sinking his fingers into Obito’s hair, stroking.

Obito had been lost, broken and barely put back together, and Kakashi had been a wreck in the hospital - Rin had told him, when no one else had wanted to - with Obito’s eye and screaming nightmares. When he had finally been allowed home, he had seen his mark - the patterned mark exactly the match to the one over Obito’s heart, where it had mercifully been spared damage.

Obito hadn’t known, then, who his mark was for - Kakashi’s own was covered by his mask at all times when he was in public - but Kakashi, of course, had seen Obito’s. Had expected his own mark to be the dull grey of a lost soulmate never bound - not the soft red of the first step of bonding.

They hadn’t so much as kissed, of course, but their _blood_ had mingled when Obito had given Kakashi his eye to replace the one lost.

Kakashi had been stunned and horrified, and run immediately to their sensei to try and explain. Minato, their kami-be-blessed clever, caring sensei had believed him, though no one else might have, and acted on Kakashi’s panicky information. Less than a week later Obito had been tucked safely in Konoha once more, iryou nin hovering over him, his sensei checking in regularly, Rin bringing stories of all the people who had missed him and little presents from them, and Kakashi. . .

And Kakashi. Always. Kakashi had barely left the hospital for the two months it had taken before Obito could leave on his own feet, constantly at his side and always there to soothe his nightmares or offer comfort for his pain.

When Obito had left the hospital, his feet had led him to the Hatake compound on Kakashi’s heels, rather than to his own apartment.

Their marks had remained that soft red for years, of course - they had been so young then - but they had both known. . .

Obito smiled, nuzzling Kakashi’s neck, then nipping it softly and laughing when he jerked and moaned, low and throaty. The mark under his mouth was still a soft shade, but now it was the deep, brilliant red of soulmates fully bound to one another.

Kakashi gave another low rumble of pleasure, fingers curling in Obito’s hair with a gentle pull. He shivered and tried thoughtlessly to press closer still to his soulmate, and Kakashi shifted to meet him, tangling their legs and smoothing his hair with a gentle hand. Obito hummed, relaxing under the slow strokes, basking in the caresses and leaning into Kakashi’s arm around his waist.

“All day in bed?” Kakashi asked after a time, still petting Obito, toying with his hair.

“Maybe not all day.” Obito said thickly, warm and lazy. “But. . .”

“Mm?” Kakashi prompted when he didn’t finish.

“Like this. We don’t get enough time to just. . .” Obito shook his head, propping himself a little higher and looking his lover in the face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “It’s my birthday.” he pointed out, a little sulkily.

“It is.” Kakashi agreed, and tugged Obito down for a kiss. “You can have all the cuddling and petting you like,” he said as they parted once more, lips quirking, “until you get bored, at least.”

“Maybe I’ll let you read me one of your terrible books to keep me occupied.” Obito teased, and Kakashi laughed, tugging him closer again.

Obito shifted further atop him, fingers trailing up his arm, and grinned.

“If you like . . . or we could perform our own scenes in their style, I suspect you might enjoy that more, love.” Kakashi teased dryly in return. Obito laughed and nipped his lip gently, murmuring an arch agreement. “I will read to you if that’s what you want, but perhaps you would prefer something else to those.” Kakashi added, softer.

Obito blinked, surprised at the offer, and Kakashi smiled slightly. Obito shifted a little, then nodded. He loved Kakashi’s voice, and Kakashi _knew_ it, though Obito had never told him in so many words.

“Are you ready for breakfast, or would you rather wait a little longer?” Kakashi asked, and Obito sighed, wrapping his arms around his soulmate and nestling his head back down on Kakashi’s shoulder. “As you wish.”

Kakashi hummed as he ran his fingers through Obito’s hair, rubbing gently at the back of his neck, and he purred, cuddling into the affectionate caresses.

**Author's Note:**

> More detail on the AU:  
> Soulmate pairs (or more) share a mark of an identical stylised/abstract pattern. It begins as a pale grey, darkens to soft red with the first step of a bond (which is usually a kiss, but is triggered by *ahem* mingling fluids), and to richer red when a bond is finalised. If one soulmate dies the remaining one(s) mark changes colour - pale grey becomes dull, darker grey, soft red becomes charcoal, deep red becomes black.


End file.
